


got my body all figured out

by falsealarm



Series: keep playing my heartstrings, faster and faster [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girl Band, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsealarm/pseuds/falsealarm
Summary: There’s still time for Kara to leave. She might be sandwiched but she isn’t stuck. She could go home, do her laundry, go to bed early for once. Or she could stay.





	got my body all figured out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as Kendra and Sara giving Kara hickies but then a bunch of sex happened??? Idk y'all, this AU just makes me really happy so I wrote a lot. Un-beta'd bc I'm lazy but many every all the thanks to [pirateygoodness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness) for enjoying this AU just as much as I do and encouraging me to write about it. Happy early birthday pal!
> 
> Title is from Tove Lo's "Crave".

Kara follows Kendra home after work. She isn’t supposed to, it just kind of happens.

Their shifts regularly overlap but it’s been weeks since they’ve actually finished one at the same time. Kendra lingers in the back while Kara grabs her bag, bumps into Kara’s shoulder as they head to the parking lot and suggests Kara come over if she isn’t busy. Kara has errands to run before band practice later. Then laundry to do and she’s got a package to pick up at the post office but Kendra kisses her on the cheek before she gets into her car and suddenly Kara’s tailing her home.

Sara’s half-asleep on the couch when they get inside, lounging in a sunbeam. She stirs when the door opens, stretches long enough to expose the pale skin of her abdomen and doesn’t bother pulling her shirt back down when she sees Kara eyeing it.

“You brought home a surprise,” Sara purrs.

“Isn’t she cute? I saw her at the cafe and just had to bring her home.” Kendra turns to give Kara a little wink as she toes off her shoes.

Kara shakes her head, laughs. “And she got 20% off with her employee discount too, I’m a steal.”

Sara laughs this time, a sharp pop of sound in the room. Her eyes light up as Kara catches them and Kara feels something tickle down her spine. “Oh, she’s funny too. Good choice, babe.”

Kendra’s already in front of the couch and Sara quickly pulls her down by the waist, urging Kendra to sit in her lap. Kara toes off her shoes, watches with a smile as Sara kisses up Kendra’s bicep before resting a cheek against it. The both of them are eyeing Kara now, sizing her up as she sets her backpack by the island.

This much attention is still overwhelming to Kara. Sara alone was already a big leap from what Kara’s gotten used to when it comes to partners. She’s openly flirtatious, affectionate, and the way Sara looks at her makes Kara feel all sorts of fluttery, no matter the look. But with Kendra added along Kara feels like her insides might actually just be a whirlwind of butterflies: wings beating in time with the thump of her heart, batting and swirling around in her ribcage. The look they’re giving Kara now is no exception.

The raucous fluttering in Kara’s chest gives her no pause, though. Kendra moves from Sara’s lap as Kara heads for the couch and they make room for her to sit right between them. Sara presses right into Kara’s side as soon as she sits, hands already toying with the hem of Kara’s shirt as Kendra pulls her feet up onto the couch next to her.

“I thought you had errands to run,” Sara hums against Kara’s shoulder before kissing it.

“They can wait,” Kara answers, nestling in a little closer to Sara as Kendra reaches for the tv remote.

They channel surf mostly. The cooking channel is vetoed once Sara’s stomach starts growling, a decorating show is abandoned as soon as some man insists his house have a “man cave” then they find a nature documentary. It’s all green forests and colorful birds and the easy, quiet narration of a British man who sounds very much in love with everything he sees. They make it two minutes in before Sara’s whispering against Kara’s shoulder again: “Kara?”

Kara’s head turns but her eyes are still on the tv, “hmm?”

“Can you give something to Kendra for me?” Sara slides a hand to Kara’s thigh, flexes her fingers to get Kara’s full attention. Kara turns just in time to catch a kiss. It’s firm enough that Kara feels her head tilt back a little but it’s slow and long and Kara’s eyes are half-lidded when Sara finally pulls away. She sits there for a second, a little dazed and body vibrating at a low hum when she feels something at her arm. It’s Kendra, a warm hand on her bicep, squeezing gently to pull Kara back to reality. Kara hums again, opens her eyes to find Sara smiling, mischief on her brow as Kendra squeezes Kara’s arm again. Kara turns, finds her smiling.

“I heard Sara had something she wanted you to give me.”

And this game is new but the way Kendra’s looking at Kara’s mouth isn’t. They lean into each other easily, Kara’s already got a hand up to Kendra’s neck to keep her steady and Kendra’s lips are so soft. _Everything_ about Kendra is soft.

She isn’t treating Kara with kid gloves or anything, it’s more that she’s taking her time. She lets things linger, keeps pressure soft and teasing and gosh, _her lips_. It’s not better or worse than kissing Sara, they’re two sides of the same coin. There is hunger in both of them and Sara can be slow too, painfully so, but Kara has learned Sara’s rhythms, she is less of a mystery than Kendra is. They pull away from each other with a soft pop and Sara’s fingers are scratching against the denim of Kara’s jeans, slow and steady.

Kara turns back to her with a smile, expecting another kiss as Sara leans forward but she stops short, “again?” Her breath is hot against Kara’s mouth as she tilts forward to press their foreheads together.

“Please,” Kara says quietly before capturing Sara’s lips in another kiss. This one is a little harder, a little wetter and the hand at Kara’s leg tightens, fingers sliding further between her thighs. When they part, Kara turns swiftly to kiss Kendra again and just like that the cycle is self-sufficient, movements powered by the energy between the three of them. It’s release, turn then back to the start, back to Sara’s hungry mouth and her wandering hands.

They make it three rounds before Kendra starts filling her time between turns: setting her mouth to Kara’s throat to suck and kiss along the length of it. It’s Sara that starts the hickeys though. Sara who copies Kendra’s interim neck kissing but adds a little extra to it with a hand up Kara’s shirt and more pressure at her neck. Kara doesn’t notice at first, is too focused on Kendra licking into her mouth, but suddenly there’s a sharp prickling at her nape. It isn’t the blunt scrape of teeth she felt before but it is familiar, in a far-off sort of way. But then Kendra’s pulling away and Sara’s back to kissing her and the prickling disappears before Kara can name it. It’s back the next time she kisses Kendra, Sara licking up the length of Kara’s neck then back down, soft and warm then teeth then the prickling again and Kara releases from Kendra mid-kiss. “Are you giving me a hickey?”

“I’m giving you _another_ hickey,” Sara says against Kara’s pulse point, laving her tongue over tender skin.

“I didn’t know hickeys were on the table.” Kendra sounds absolutely delighted and before Kara can say otherwise both girls have set their mouths to her neck again. The sensation sends shivers down Kara’s spine and she lets out a pained little moan as Sara sucks on the space just under her jaw.

Kara loses a good twenty minutes after that. It’s not all hickeys, Sara’s hands start to wander as her mouth does—hands skim Kara’s ribs as Sara kisses up her jaw then a palm finds Kara’s breast as Sara slides up to bite at her bottom lip. Kendra keeps steady as Sara kisses Kara though and there’s gonna be a menace of a mark on Kara’s neck, she just knows it, but that’s okay she doesn’t have plans for toni—

The familiar chime of a calendar reminder from Kara’s phone rings out into the room just as Kara remembers: _band practice._

“Shit,” Kara mumbles against Sara’s mouth.

“What?” Kendra asks, tonguing over a newly sore spot along the column of Kara’s throat.

“Sara, we have band practice.”

“Band practice, shmand practice,” Sara murmurs against Kara’s mouth as she moves in to kiss her again. Kara lets her for a few seconds, hums as she feels Kendra’s hand slip to cover Sara’s against Kara’s ribs.

“Sara,” Kendra tuts.

It’s Kendra who actually makes Sara go to band practice, Kara realizes that now. Sara loves the band, the music, hanging out with the girls but, inexplicably, she _hates_ actual practice. Before they started dating Sara would only show up to maybe half of practices if they were lucky. But now—with an extra nudge from Kendra and semi-serious threat of no kissing—Sara’s attendance has shot up to a whopping 75%. Kara is still hoping they can push her to perfect attendance but some days Sara’s just immovable.

“Fine,” Sara acquiesces, pulling away from Kara and leaning back against the arm of the couch.

As soon as she’s free, Kara’s up and into the bathroom to assess the damage on her neck. There are four visible hickeys, two on each side, varying in severity and none of them will be easy to cover up. “I can’t go to practice like this.”

“It’s fine, nobody will care,” Sara calls out.

“They most certainly will care, Sara,” Kara counters as she all but stomps back out into the living room, hands waving about her neck for emphasis. “Look what you’ve done to me.”

Sara turns around and props her chin up on her hand. She looks impossibly smug, “that might be some of my best work.”

“At least you’re even,” Kendra offers, a bright smile on her face.

 

—

 

Kara manages to make it a whole ten feet into the West’s garage before someone looks at her neck.

“Hey, Kara?” Lucy’s voice pitches up at the end in a little sing-song.

“Hey, Lucy.” Kara tries to swish past Lucy toward her keyboard but Lucy steps right into her way, stopping Kara in place.

“Kara, is that a hickey on your neck?” Lucy’s close enough that Kara can feel her breath against the offending blotch but still she shakes her head, tries to step around Lucy.

“No, just an allergic reaction I think.”

“Kara, you don’t have any allergies,” Alex adds from behind her drum kit. She narrows her eyes, sets her sticks on top of the snare in front of her and leans forward.

“People can develop allergies,” Kara counters as she finally manages to get around Lucy to try and hide behind her keyboard. She turns to set her bag down but when she turns back Alex is right in front of her board, eyeing Kara’s neck.

“You haven’t seen Mike lately, have you?”

Kara honestly thought she’d done a wonderful job of covering up her hickeys but Alex is very obviously staring at the one Sara left at the nape of her neck. “No, I haven’t, I promise.”

“That’s definitely a hickey, Kara.”

“Allergic reaction,” Kara insists.

“That you covered up with makeup?” Lucy’s back at Kara’s side, staring pointedly at her neck again.

“It looked weird is all.” Kara’s never been a good liar, she can already feel her heartbeat speed up, her palms start to sweat. Maybe she can distract them with something else, maybe someone will come to her rescue.

“The makeup is probably going to make it worse, you should put some ointment on it.” Alex doesn’t believe a word coming out of her mouth, Kara can tell by the arch of her eyebrow. She’s ready to wheedle Kara until she breaks.

“Put some ointment on what?” Sara asks as she struts in the front door, motorcycle helmet propped against her hip.

“Kara has some kind of allergic reaction on her neck,” Lucy answers, voice _dripping_ with disbelief.

Sara’s smile is a mile wide. “You okay, little Danvers?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Kara says bluntly. Sara definitely isn’t on her rescue team. “It’s fine, I’m great! I promise I’ll take care of it after practice.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asks, leaning forward to inspect Kara’s neck again. “It doesn’t hurt at all? Or itch?”

“There’s probably some ointment in the bathroom.” Lucy’s already turning towards the door, ready to assist.

Kara reaches out to grab Lucy’s arm, tugging her back. “I don’t need any ointment.” It’s harder when there are two of them. Kara can handle them separately, she’s learned how to deflect and dodge their questions and accusations but together they bounce off each other. Kara barely has time to formulate the answer the one of them before the other chimes in and she’s already losing her nerve, this isn’t going to last much longer.

Alex tilts her head, cocks an eyebrow, “Because you’re fine or because it’s a hickey?”

“Because it’s a hickey!” Kara finally yells. This might be the fastest she’s ever been broken, Alex must be proud of herself.

“I knew it!” Lucy proclaims.

“Everybody knew it,” Alex rolls her eyes, “you sure you haven’t seen Mike lately.”

“It’s not Mike,” Kara says again.

“Leave that poor girl alone,” Iris says from the door to the kitchen. She’s ten seconds too late but Iris is just the rescue she’s been looking for and Kara feels relief flood her body as Iris screws the cap back on her water bottle and hip checks Lucy on the way to her guitar. “You’re both so nosey.”

“I’m her sister, I’m allowed to be nosey,” Alex insists.

“Same,” Lucy nods. Then she’s turning back to Kara with a big smile on her face, “so who’s the lucky guy?”

“Who says it’s a guy?” Sara pipes up from the couch and Kara immediately shocks still, fists clenched as she glares at Sara over Alex’s shoulder.

Sara looks completely amused with herself as Lucy starts in with a quiet, “oooohh.”

“It’s nobody,” Kara says immediately, “just somebody I met and it’s not important. What’s important is band practice! Because we have a show this weekend and we have a new song to learn!”

Alex is eyeing her warily and Lucy is still watching Kara with stars in her eyes but Saint Iris comes to her rescue again. “We have _two_ songs we need to learn for Saturday so we really should start practice.”

Surprisingly, the group agrees.

Kara spends the whole practice with knots in her stomach, dodging pointed glances from Alex who is either mad at her or disappointed. Kara can’t really tell but she knows a _talking to_ will be in order in the near future, if not immediately after practice. She also spends all of practice not looking at Sara the best the can. Sara, for the most part, leaves Kara be but she does wink at her at least once. If Kara could figure out how to stealthily flip Sara the bird and keep playing she would be doing exactly that—instead she settles for the best glare she can manage. It doesn’t shake Sara at all.

The two new songs are a little faster paced than what Kara’s used to but it’s a nice challenge and she even gets a bit of a solo near the end of one. Iris and Lucy work on lyric changes while Sara practices the bass line and Alex—well Alex is still staring Kara down and Kara would very much like to fly right out of the room.

Lucy calls it quits two hours later. Alex corners Kara before she can say anything but there’s less anger on her face, more curiosity and maybe some guilt. “Dinner this week?”

Kara’s more surprised by the request than she should be. They have dinner together _at least_ once a week and even though Kara has been spending more time with Sara and Kendra she hasn’t substituted any sister time for them. Kara hadn’t really meant to keep everything a secret from Alex, well okay, she did because it’s Sara but Alex probably deserves to know she’s dating again at least—even if she doesn’t know who.

So they decide on Thai food at Alex’s place on Thursday and Alex makes Kara promise she isn’t see Mike _again_ so Kara promises and promises until Alex is placated enough to leave. Lucy and Iris leave arm in arm and tell Sara to lock the garage door on her way out and then oh, she’s alone with Sara again.

“You sure you don’t need ointment?” Is the first thing Sara says once they’re alone and Kara really wants to punch her.

Instead she manages, “You’re the worst.” Then she grabs her bag and heads out the garage door with Sara close at her heels.

“What? You ready to go public?”

She stops at the end of the West’s driveway and Sara crashes right into her, hands to Kara’s hips on instinct to keep them both steady. But they wander a little because it’s Sara, fingers skirting under Kara’s shirt so Kara bats at them. “No!” The answer works as an admonishment too because Sara pulls her hands away but she still follows Kara to her car.

“Kara,” Sara calls after her, half-jogging to slot herself in-between Kara and her car door just as Kara goes to open it. Sara catches her hips, pulls Kara into the open vee of her legs until their fronts are flush and Sara’s face is far closer than Kara wants it to be. She can feel Sara’s breath on her neck when she speaks:

“You should come back over,” Sara starts, tilting her head up a little to nose against the underside of Kara’s jaw, “We could continue where we left off.”

Kara glances up towards the house. They’re only a tree trunk away from being seen from the front window, a tree trunk away from Iris catching them and piecing things together. Because Barry knows—only enough to be a sounding board, enough to know that Kara has been kissing girls lately—which definitely means Iris knows too. And Iris isn’t a snitch but one pointed look at Sara at Saturday’s show and the whole band would know so Kara pushes against the car, pushes away from Sara. “I have errands to run.”

“You sure they can’t wait some more?” Sara’s hands are still at Kara’s hips, thumbs hooked loosely in her belt loops.

“Lots of errands,” Kara says again, brushing at Sara’s hands to free herself and Sara gets the hint, releases her hold on Kara. She moves to the side and Kara quickly reaches for the door, opens it and chucks her bag into the passenger’s seat.

“You should come by, after,” Sara says as she walks to her bike. Kara pretends not to hear her, slides into her seat, closes the door after her and starts the car. She will _not_ come by later.

 

—

 

Sara takes her sweet time answering the front door. “I didn’t think you were gonna show.”

“I’m not staying, I just forgot my apron.” Which is the truth—Kara looks over Sara’s shoulder and spots it sitting on a stool by the kitchen island. She whizzes past Sara to pick it up, fisting it in both hands as she turns for the door but Kendra’s out of her room before Kara can get back to it.

“Leaving so soon?”

“I just needed my apron,” Kara answers quickly, eyes still focused on the door but Sara’s blocking her way.

“She’s mad at me,” Sara says simply.

“Kara, are you mad at Sara?”

“No,” Kara objects, spinning around to face her. Kendra’s leaning in her bedroom doorway, arms crossed over her chest, hair in loose curls and she’s pantsless, skin flushed. Kara looks back at Sara, her lips are kiss-swollen, eyes a little dark and oh—

“I think you are,” Kendra says sweetly as Kara faces her again. She takes a few steps forward and Kara hears Sara shift behind her. “You wanna tell me why you’re mad?”

“She wasn’t helpful,” is all Kara can manage but it isn’t a coherent answer, not something Kendra can understand. The mood in the room is starting to shift and Kara feels her palms warm up.

“I think I was very helpful,” Sara says from behind her and there she is again, pressed to Kara’s back, a featherlight kiss to Kara’s shoulder blade.

“No,” Kara tries to protest but it sounds more like a question than a statement. She expected to be in and out of the apartment in a minute flat, expected to be halfway home by now but instead Kendra’s stepping into her space, grabbing Kara’s hands and lacing their fingers together.

“So she wasn’t helpful?”

Kara swallows, tries to focus on answering Kendra’s question instead of Sara’s breasts pressing into her back. “Alex and Lucy saw my hickey,” Kara stutters.

“Only one?” Kendra’s eyes flit down to Kara’s neck and she looks impressed, “that’s a pretty good cover up job, Kara.”

“Not good enough to save me.”

“Did you want Sara to save you, then?” At the mention of her name, Sara’s hands slide to Kara’s hips, not gripping, just keeping Kara in place.

“No, I just wanted—.”

Then Kendra’s leaning forward and nuzzling against Kara’s jaw. Her breath is hot on Kara’s neck, mouth hovering as she asks, “what _do_ you want Kara?”

There’s still time for Kara to leave. She might be sandwiched but she isn’t _stuck_. She could go home, do her laundry, go to bed early for once. Or she could stay.

Because they’ve talked about this before—the possibility of it more than the mechanics—and Kara hasn’t said yes but she hasn’t said no either. Sara had simply floated the idea in her direction: should she ever be interested the option was available. And Kara would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it before. Polyamory is a new and wondrous thing for Kara. She’s learned about the hierarchy of partners and the importance of communication. She knows that sharing partners isn’t expected or required but isn’t unusual. Sara and Kendra have shared in the past which is part of the reason Kara found herself kissing Kendra only a few weeks into dating Sara.

The first time she’d been a little drunk and Kendra had put all these beautiful braids in her hair so thanking her with a kiss seemed natural. So Kara had done it and Kendra had kissed her back and the smile on Sara’s face afterwards had been pure delight. The times that followed got progressively more involved but mostly the three of them have taken to cuddling up together. Kara’s slept between them in bed more times than she can count. Has woken up to Kendra bringing her coffee and Sara nuzzling into her back. So this position she’s in now is familiar: Sara’s hands on her stomach and Kendra’s lips on her neck but the mood is different. This isn’t a morning cuddle session, there’s more heat to it and a hunger and Kara is nervous but she also _wants_.

“The bed,” is Kara’s final answer and she feels Sara smile against her shoulder.

Kendra pulls away from Kara’s neck, meets her eyes. “You’re sure?”

Kara answers with a vehement nod then leans forward to kiss Kendra with enough force that she staggers back a little. Kara hears Sara laugh, feels Sara’s fingers flex at her waist as the three of them slowly navigate towards Kendra’s bed. Kendra’s room is a mirror of her personality: bright and friendly with framed photos on the wall and a tapestry hung up behind her bed. Where Sara’s room is monotone and Spartan, Kendra’s is brimming with color and patterns and plants thriving healthy and green in the window.

There’s an hour or so until the sunset but the light beaming in through Kendra’s window is already golden and Kara watches their joined shadow fall to the bed ahead of them. They keep moving until the back of Kendra’s knees hit the mattress and she laughs against Kara’s mouth, brings her hands down to lace with Sara’s at Kara’s hips. “You first,” Kendra says, eyes locking with Sara’s over Kara’s shoulder and before Kara can say anything she’s being maneuvered to the bed. Kendra turns and Sara pushes until the back of Kara’s head hits the bed. They climb on after her, one on each side, and Kendra moves right back to Kara’s mouth, kisses her sweetly, licks at her lips but Sara stops short. She’s got both hands on Kara’s abdomen, slowly inching higher, pushing Kara’s shirt up as they go. Kara shivers when Sara lays a kiss just next to her belly button, sighs when Kendra licks into her mouth and Sara starts kissing up her ribs. Kara’s hands search for something to hold onto, find the back of Kendra’s shirt and a loose fistful of Sara’s hair and this is so much more than Kara thought it would be.

She’s vibrating already. Just a bundle of raw energy that tickles at her fingertips, surges at every press of Sara’s lips to her abdomen. Sara’s taking her sweet time, kissing each of Kara’s ribs as Kendra’s mouth starts to wander. Kara’s shirt slowly gets rucked up higher until Sara’s mouthing over the fabric of her bra. She pushes it aside and Kara arches her back as Sara sets a mouth to her nipple, tongue laving over it slowly. Kendra’s mouth keeps moving—jaw to neck to collarbone—until she finds a breast of her own and Kara gets a rush of heat between her legs, presses her hips into the bed. She lets out a noise that’s just short of a whine and feels both women smile against her chest.

They work almost in sync, tongues swirling and mouths sucking, where Kendra goes clockwise Sara goes counter- and Kara feels like she might be floating.

It’s Kendra that stops them both. Kara’s eyes are surprisingly still open, hazily focused on the top of Kendra’s head, on Sara’s eyes as they flick up every so often to gauge Kara’s reaction. Kendra pulls free from Kara’s breast and sets a hand on Sara’s shoulder to get her attention. When she pulls free and looks up, lazy smile on her lips, Kendra murmurs, “shirt.”

Kara sits up before they tell her to and Kendra laughs as she helps Sara remove Kara’s shirt then her bra. Sara’s watching her mouth now, laser focused, and Kara leans in to catch her lips in a kiss just on the edge of bruising. Kendra’s hands are on her stomach, palms flat, fingers skating until she flicks at Kara’s nipple with her thumb, palms at Kara’s breasts and Kara moans into Sara’s mouth. She slides a hand back into Sara’s hair, cradling her skull, as the other rests on Kendra’s thigh, blunt nails scratching at soft skin. Then Kendra’s hands are at the button of Kara’s pants, fingers hooked into the waistband and she hears Kendra ask, “pants?”

It catches Sara’s attention and she’s nodding her head as she pulls away from Kara, “please.”

“Is that alright?” Kendra’s looking up at Kara now, fingers flexing gently.

“Please,” Kara answers, mimicking Sara and Sara grins as Kendra pops the button and pulls Kara’s zipper. The pants take a little tugging, a little wiggling but they’re removed with no more hassle than usual and then Kara’s in only her underwear, both Kendra and Sara kneeling on the floor in front of her. Sara’s watching her hungrily, eyes heavily-lidded and pupils wide but Kendra’s admiring Kara more than she is looking. There’s a reverence in her gaze because Kendra’s never seen her this naked before and Kara feels herself blush at it.

Sara moves first, opening Kara’s legs a little wider and sliding a hand to her abdomen, pushing just enough that Kara eases back onto her elbows. She kisses up the inside of Kara’s thighs as Kendra crawls back up onto the bed, laying on her side just next to Kara with head propped up on her hand so she can get a good look down Kara’s abdomen. Sara kisses Kara’s cunt over her underwear and Kara whines in the back of her throat, hips shifting up as Sara moves to pull her underwear down. She wastes no time in tasting Kara once they’re gone, tongue lapping eagerly at the wetness she finds. Kara’s already close to the edge when Sara finally reaches her clit, her hips shift with each movement and Sara wraps her mouth around Kara’s clit, sucking and licking and Kara tumbles into her orgasm with a strangled cry, head tilting back as her body clenches.

When she comes to Sara’s still between her legs but her eyes are fixed on Kendra. Kendra’s got a hand between her own legs, hips rocking gently as she strokes at herself in tight circles over her underwear. She’s watching Sara’s mouth, watching Sara lick into Kara’s cunt with lazy strokes, showy and slow. Kara’s hips jolt each time the tip of Sara’s tongue catches her clit and every noise she makes is echoed by Kendra, her hand already slid beneath her underwear. Her stroking is more fervent, breath heavy and hot against Kara’s chest as her head tips forward, temple pressing to Kara’s shoulder. Sara keeps licking at Kara, tongue dipping into her entrance and Kara’s back to rocking her hips again, pressure building as her body slowly starts to wind back up.

Kendra whispers a quiet “fuck” as she comes, her head lolling to Kara’s chest as her hips shutter. Sara climbs up Kara’s body as soon as she hears it. Climbs until she can tilt Kendra’s head up and kiss her and Kendra bites at Sara’s bottom lip as she works out the rest of her orgasm.

They’re beautiful together. Kendra’s skin glistening with new sweat and Sara’s mane of wild hair tickling at Kara’s chest. Kendra licks into Sara’s mouth and makes a small noise of approval, a hum that’s almost a moan as her hand works carefully between her legs. When they pop free Kendra turns to look down at Kara, smiles. “You taste amazing.”

And oh— _oh_.

“She does, doesn’t she?” Sara leans in to kiss Kendra again, slow and soft.

Kara’s stunned to silence. Her body’s still a little floaty but the heat between her legs is building back up much quicker than she’s used to. Sara adjusts a little to mimic Kendra’s position on Kara’s free side and then Kara’s bookended by the two of them. She feels like she should say something, thank Sara maybe or tell Kendra she’s beautiful when she comes but before she can choose what to say Kendra’s hand is out of her underwear and sliding down between Kara’s legs.

Kara’s still disastrously wet, moreso now that she’s come once already and Kendra’s fingers slide easily through her folds. She strokes down the length of Kara then back up, brings her wet fingers to her mouth and licks them— _fuck_.

Kendra closes her eyes, hums. “Amazing,” Kendra says again then she’s leaning in to kiss Kara. It’s slow and _hot_ and Kendra’s hand is sliding down her stomach again, lower and lower until Kendra licks into Kara’s mouth and sinks two fingers into her. Kara’s hips jolt and she bites down on Kendra’s bottom lip and Sara is chuckling softly next to her because of course she is. Kendra pumps into her slowly, sinking into her knuckles, curling her fingers and pulling back out only to push in again. Sara presses a kiss to Kara’s temple and there’s a hand scratching at the top of her thigh as Kendra keeps pumping. They find a good rhythm, Kara’s hips and Kendra’s hand and two fingers become three and Kara thinks she’s starting to sweat, feels heat radiating from every inch of her body.

The heel of Kendra’s hand hits Kara’s clit with every thrust and it’s regular pressure in tempo but it’s uneven and nothing close to what Kara needs. Kara groans, throaty and wanting, and Sara leans in to suck on her earlobe, whispers: “I got you, babe.”

The hand on Kara’s thigh slides to her clit and Kendra smiles against Kara’s neck, shifts her hand to make room for Sara’s. Her fingers slip down to meet Kendra’s for a second, to gather a little wetness then she glides back up to hit Kara’s clit and Kara whimpers, loudly. They’re in perfect sync this time: the circle of Sara’s fingers, the thrust of Kendra’s and Kara feels the heat between her legs building, narrowing. She feels herself clenching on Kendra’s fingers first and Kendra curls them, pressing up as Sara circles her clit with just the right pressure and Kara comes with shuddering groan. Her body clenches—thighs and abs and fists—and her back arches as Sara kisses her jaw and Kendra bites at her shoulder. Kara’s vision goes white.

“Kara?” Kendra’s voice sounds far away but Kara can feel pressure at her temple and a hand in her hair.

Sara’s looking down at her with a cheeky smile, color high on her cheeks when Kara opens her eyes. “Hey,” she whispers, “you still with us?”

“Maybe,” Kara croaks out.

Sara chuckles, leans in to kiss Kara squarely on the mouth as Kendra starts scratching at Kara’s scalp. Kara can feel her whole body start to relax again, muscles loosening up, back falling to the bed, arms lying limp at her sides. She can hear her heartbeat in her ears, feel it pounding wildly in her chest and there are still two hands between her legs. They’re cupping more than they’re touching, Kendra’s hand on top of Sara’s; Sara’s hand firmly set against Kara’s cunt with just enough pressure that Kara’s hips twitch against it a little.

Kendra moves her hand first, still wet fingers gliding up Kara’s torso until she can lick them, just once and she hums, low and long. Then Sara lifts her hand up, catches Kendra’s wrist and brings those fingers to her mouth and sucks them clean. If Kara had the energy, she would whimper.

Then they’re kissing again, right over Kara’s chest, leaning in just enough that Kara’s view becomes blocked by the neon sheet of Sara’s hair. Kara reaches out to touch her, finds her thigh and realizes she’s still fully clothed so she lifts her hand a little higher to bunch in Sara’s tank top. “Hey,” she mumbles.

The girls keep kissing. It’s hungry and a little wild and Kara has to tug to get Sara’s attention. “What?” Sara asks, voice husky.

“You have too many clothes on.”

Kendra makes a small noise in the back of her throat, smiles. “She does, doesn’t she?”

“So do you,” Sara counters, reaching across to tug at Kendra’s shirt.

“But you have _more_.” Kendra bats at Sara’s hand then goes to hook a finger into the belt loop of Sara’s jeans and tugs.

“You want me naked?” Sara asks, eyebrow quirked.

“We _need_ you naked, don’t we Kara?”

Kara nods her head emphatically and the hand still bunched in Sara’s shirt tugs again. “We do.”

“If you insist.” She’s up off the bed and shirtless in seconds flat, her tank and the bra underneath it whipped over her head. Her pants and underwear are shirked in similar speed then she’s naked at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips and a cheeky smile on her face. “How’s that?”

“Efficient,” Kendra says with a laugh.

Kendra’s still got a hand in Kara’s hair, fingers working at her scalp and Kara is trying very hard not to fall asleep but Kendra is making it difficult. She’s gotta get Kendra to move. “Kendra,” she hums, “you too.”

“Oh, me too, huh?”

“You heard the girl,” Sara crooks a finger in Kendra’s direction.

“I do feel a little overdressed now,” she answers, a hand sliding down the plane of Kara’s naked torso as she moves to stand.

Kara props herself up on her elbows to watch as Kendra pulls off her shirt and Sara pulls Kendra’s underwear down. They’re both covered head to toe in a light dusting of freckles, the last lingering remnants of a summer spent in the sun. Kara doesn’t think she’s ever had a view this stunning before, hears herself whisper a quiet “wow” as both of them smile down at her.

It’s easier to see their height difference when they’re naked like this. Kendra’s eye to eye with Sara’s forehead but Sara doesn’t seem to mind because her mouth is that much closer to Kendra’s tits. She’s already got her lips to Kendra’s sternum, licking her way across the smooth plane of it as her hands drift to Kendra’s waist to pull her closer. Kara’s seen them close to this before. Half-naked and necking on the couch: Sara’s mouth on Kendra’s neck and Kendra’s hands in Sara’s hair but it’s different like this. There’s so much skin to look at, it almost seems to go on forever. Kendra’s got her hands on Sara’s shoulders, pushing maybe because then Sara’s lowering her mouth to Kendra’s breast and oh, Kara feels a small stirring of heat low in her belly. Her body is still mostly jelly, legs useless and arms already straining from the weight of her upper half but she’s warm all over in the loveliest way.

Sara sucks at Kendra’s nipple and Kendra lets out this growl of a noise and then suddenly they’re heading for the bed. Sara sits and pulls Kendra into her lap and Kara has barely enough time and energy to scoot out of their way. Sara’s still got her mouth to Kendra’s breast and Kendra’s making all these exquisite little noises in the back of her throat, low and wanting, each of them settling between Kara’s legs. One of Sara’s hands at Kendra’s hips disappears and then Kendra lets out a stuttering moan and Kara sees Sara smile against Kendra’s breast, sees her bicep flex. She’s fucking Kendra, sure and strong and Kendra threads a hand in Sara’s hair and tugs, making Sara look up at her for a biting kiss as Kendra’s hips buck in time to Sara’s thrusts.

They keep scooting further up the bed every couple thrusts until Sara’s legs can lay flat. Kara tucks herself up against the headboard to give them room but as Sara moves up she grabs at Kara’s ankle with her free hand. She squeezes gently, thumb running against smooth skin as she lays back on the bed, turning her head just enough to give Kara a quick wink. Sara stops moving but Kendra keeps scooting her way up Sara’s body and Sara pulls her hand back from Kara’s ankle, readjusting herself and helping Kendra settle until her cunt is right above Sara’s mouth.

When Sara goes in for the first lick Kendra falls forward, hands planted against the wall to hold herself upright and Kara swears she hears Sara laugh. Kendra’s thighs flex as she starts to ride Sara’s mouth and Kara’s transfixed. Sara’s got her eyes open, looking straight up the length of Kendra’s abdomen as she feasts: licking and sucking and _fucking_ if the grinding of Kendra’s hips means what Kara thinks it means. The thought sends a bolt of electricity straight between her legs.

She feels the need to touch suddenly, her hands feel useless bunched in the covers so she reaches out, lays a hand on Kendra’s thigh and Kendra’s eyes shoot open. They look down at Sara, then to her thigh and finally to Kara. Her eyes are dark but her smile is heavenly and Kara scoots a little closer. She’s still recovering but she’s got enough energy to do this, to skate her fingers up Kendra’s thigh and across her hip bone. Enough energy to lean over and brush hair from Sara’s face, to run her fingers through the patch of hair at the apex of Kendra’s thighs. Kendra’s breathing is a little more controlled, still noisy, still half moans but Kara can tell she’s close and so can Sara. Her hands snake up to hold at Kendra’s hips and then suddenly Kendra flings her head back and shouts at the ceiling. Kara’s got a hand on her stomach still, feels the muscles of her abs contract as Sara keeps licking into her.

It takes more than a minute for Kendra to catch her breath. Sara kisses the insides of her thighs, smooths her palms up Kendra’s ass and over her hips. Eventually she moves, sitting up then back until she can lay on top of Sara. Sara makes a breathy show of accepting the weight of her, smiling and huffing loudly as Kendra settles. Kendra nips forward to bite at her bottom lip, tuts “jerk” just loud enough that Kara can hear it. They start kissing again after that, slow and easy, each separation of lips a gentle pop in Kara’s ears.

Kara almost feels like she’s intruding now. Somehow watching them kiss like this seems so much more intimate than seeing them fuck and Kara suddenly doesn’t know what to do with her hands. They’re back in her lap already, withdrawn when the girls readjusted, but now they’re laced together, thumbs twiddling as Sara reaches up to palm Kendra’s ass again.

There’s a flurry of movement then, fast and rough as Sara rolls over Kendra, moving to straddle her hips before kissing her soundly again. Kendra seems to be struggling a little, trying to flip them back but Sara’s holding fast, knees hugging tight to Kendra’s hips to keep herself upright. She pulls free from the kiss when Kendra tries to bite at her lips again and then she’s looking at Kara. Her eyes are bright and her hair is wild and she’s smiling so wide. She shakes her head, hair spinning out in a curtain as she laughs and below her Kendra laughs too. She’s still struggling though, hands on Sara’s hips trying to get her to budge but it’s not working.

Kara thinks Sara really should have expected what comes next but she’s too preoccupied with winking at Kara to notice when Kendra slides a hand between her legs. She sinks into Sara with three fingers, easily, and Sara’s laughter gets cut short by a guttural, “fuck.”

But then she’s grinding down on Kendra’s hand and still smiling. Kara looks between her legs and Kendra’s fingers are glistening, Sara’s soaking wet and the sight of her sends new heat to Kara’s cunt. Her hips shift a little, straining against the bed and instinctively she sets a hand between her legs, cupping herself. Her movement catches Kendra’s attention and she turns to Kara slowly, a smile spreading across her lips as she notices where Kara’s hand is. Kendra waits until between thrusts to readjust, angles herself just enough that she can press her lips to the cap of Kara’s knee. “Go on,” she whispers.

Kara didn’t need permission but she likes having it, likes the idea that Kendra wants her to touch herself and so she does. She’s still so wet and her fingers slip-slide against her own clit once she wets them. Sara’s got her eyes closed now and Kendra’s managed to slide another finger into her, pumping in and out with four of them now and Sara doesn’t look like she’s even noticed. Kara focuses on the thrust of Sara’s hips as she works between her own legs. She watches the shift of bone beneath her skin, the flex of her abdominal muscles, of her thighs.

Her body is threatening to betray her again. Muscles that have only just regained their strength are starting to ache once more but Kara’s close and so is Sara by the sound of it. Kara’s trying to keep quiet, to listen to Sara but she hits the arc of her orgasm and whimpers. The noise hits Sara’s ears and her eyes snap open just as Kara’s hips jolt and she topples over the edge of her orgasm.

Sara follows right after her.

Kara keeps her eyes open as she comes, watches Sara’s eyelashes flutter, watches her head tilt back and her hair spill neon down her spine. She watches as Sara presses blunt nails into the tops of her own thighs, scraping down across pale skin leaving rosy red trails in their wake. She watches as Kendra slips out a finger, then another as she gently strokes Sara’s orgasm out of her with sure, steady movements.

Kara’s body goes limp and she sees stars when she finally closes her eyes. Her heartbeat is pulsing between her legs.

“Hey, you.” Sara’s voice is clearer than it should be for someone who’s just come as hard as she did.

“Mmm,” Kara hums in return.

Kara feels a hand on her thigh, hears Kendra joke, “I think we broke her.”

“She just needs a little recovery time, she’s fine.” Sara’s voice is closer and Kara feels the bed dip in front of her, feels another hand on her thigh. “Aren’t you Kara?”

“Fine,” Kara agrees, “uh huh.” Kara doesn’t think she’s ever had sex like this before. No, she _knows,_ she’s never had sex like this before because no man has ever made her come more than once. Her body is close to liquidity, muscles slack and Kara feels like she’s sinking into the bed. She might not mind being swallowed whole by the mattress if it means living in this hazy bliss for the rest of her life.

“How about recovery pizza?” Kendra suggests. She’s sitting up when Kara finally opens her eyes, a hand still on Kara’s thigh but her phone is already in her other hand. “The usual?”

Sara brings a hand to Kara’s chin, tilts it up so she can kiss her. She smells like sweat and tastes like Kendra. “Kara deserves her own pizza.”

“Definitely,” Kendra agrees before squeezing Kara’s leg and shifting away—maybe entirely off the bed but Kara can’t really tell because Sara is still kissing her. She’s weak enough that Sara can push her back against the pillows and Sara drapes herself over Kara’s front, winds a hand into the hair at the base of Kara’s head.

They kiss until Kara hears a knock on the door and then suddenly Sara’s up like a shot. “I’ve got it!”

“Kara, grab her,” Kendra tuts and Kara, with every bit of strength left in her body, reaches out to tug Sara back to her.

Sara falls to bed with a whine, “you never let me answer the door.”

“You’re naked!” Kendra reminds her before Kara hears her unlock the door.

“She’s no fun,” Sara whines, sliding back up the bed to kiss Kara’s shin, then her knee, then up and up until she’s lying against Kara again and kissing just below her jaw.

“I’m plenty of fun, Kara can vouch for me. Can’t you Kara?”

“Buckets of fun,” Kara smiles.

“You hear that, _buckets_.” Kendra’s brought the pizzas to them, sets them on the bed and doubles back into the kitchen. She returns with a trio of Gatorades and as soon as Sara sits up Kara lunges for a drink, pops the top and downs half of it in one go.

“She’s prepping for round two,” Kendra laughs.

Kara almost chokes on her drink, pulls it back and wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. “Round two?”

“Only if you want,” Sara offers, mouth half full of pizza. She’s still naked, cross-legged and smiling up at Kara despite her full mouth.

Kara thinks after half a pizza her answer will probably be yes.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kara wakes up sore the next morning: abs and back and thighs aching the way they do after a good workout. But she hasn’t been to the gym in a week and oh—
> 
> She texts their group chat to tell the girls. Sara immediate response is a string of winky face emojis while Kendra tells her to take a nice, long bath.)


End file.
